TRULY REAL
by Innovative143CID
Summary: Beginning my journey on FF by contributing in Daya's Girl Challenge : "Truly Real"... FIRST PART : Not a country .. Religion .. Gender .. If HUMANITY has been in any small corner of your heart, give a chance to this... SECOND PART : If you have love for your ARMY read the second part of this .. If you support EDUCATION FOR WOMEN IS NECESSARY read this short but amazing TS.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note :** _You don't know me but I know many of you because I have been a guest reviewer for quite long. This is my write-up for DayaVineet's Girl Challenge named as Truly Real. It's not entirely mine. I read this article on internet site and thought to share this with you. Not copy pasted but ya not mine too._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Humanity O' Humanity,Where Have You Been**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **O.o.O**

Although,all the time,all of us have been hearing about many inhuman activities taking place in each and every little corner of our vast world, there always was some hope in some remote corner of my mind that there is still some sort of humanity alive in some of us somewhere in some part of this human world.. However,after going through a very small news column in a Telugu news paper a few days ago,all that hope has completely vanished and later for a very longer period of time in the day,I was left stranded in complete disarray,despair and dejection..

"But God,what's happening to this world and where are we heading..Does humanity exist in this world or is it only a mirage that keeps eluding us all the time..How do You expect us to live normally in this bloody dog eating dog Gothic world where dirty bastards trade on the flesh of minor girls and rascals and rogues do anything to suck away innocent people's hard earned money and those bastards who for the sake of a few coins play with terror toys like rifles and bombs and those silly creatures who consider women as a material of sex and those managers of God who spread false superstitions to earn fame and those officers who take black money for illegal work and all those people who watch all this cruelty and keep mum.. "

"God,what happened to that world where there were eyes that used to shed tears for others,where there were hands that used to serve humanity and where there were feet that used to walk miles for a noble cause.."

"God,what happened to that world where every aspect of human life was so simple and where there were only people cordial in their words, noble in their deeds and holy in their character.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Huhhhh…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

This was the traumatic stream of consciousness that kept me alive and captive for several hours on that day of 18th October,2012,when I have accidentally stumbled upon a very small news column that appeared in India's most popular Telugu news paper "Eenaadu"..

It was a sad news about a half naked old man who,with a bleeding head,was sitting in fleeting cold on a road in the city of Hyderabad,offering prayers to the "Invisible" to grant him death..

YES! He wanted death from God because of the cruelty and cold behave of the the people of concrete jungle towards that man that could rarely live for more 4 to 5 years.. Why we have forgotten that our elders faced all sort of sacrifices for their better future...The one who taught us to speak and walk at the age of 3, who taught us to ride bicycle at the age of 7, who taught us how to write ABC and who taught us to play cricket and who supported throughout our life and who gave us their car keys even then that they had an important meeting and now in the evening of their life they need our love, care and affection and we can't even give him a free of cost smile. If you can't want him at least admit him in the Old Home instead of throwing him in the streets. **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **But Who's This Old Man And What's His Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The name of this sick,hapless looking septuagenarian old man you are seeing in this photograph is Pandu from the city of Hyderabad,India.. He was disowned by his own sons and was discarded on the roads by them as this old man is not any more the same income generator he once used to be.. Making life more miserable for him,the old man's health condition too started deteriorating day by day demanding more personal attention from his other family members..

But which son in this world has time for such an ailing father who's just lying rotten in a remote corner of his house..Similarly,the old man's sons too thought "there's no point in keeping a rusted useless utensil in the house" and finally on one bad night have forcibly lifted the old man from their house and mercilessly left him on the road next to the Legislative Assembly of Hyderabad..

 _Thank God they didn't throw him into the nearby Tank Bund waters.._

People in the concrete jungle hardly have any time for such useless things,so no one noticed the poor old man and the life moved away silently..

Using the nearby city bus stop for shelter,the poor old man too started begging for his survival on the busy streets of Hyderabad..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Unfortunately,one night,things went from bad to worse for the old man..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

On that horrible night of 16th,October,2012,a mindless barbaric bastard banged the head of the old man against a rod in the bus stop just to snatch away a mere thirty Indian rupees the poor old man was having under his possession that time..And if earning is the right word to use here,that was all the money the old man earned by begging in the streets of Hyderabad that day..

Damned..How harsh can life be some times..How can someone break the head of a hapless poor old man just for a mere thirty rupees which is much less than two thirds of one American dollar.. However,there's no one there to question this atrocity against the poor old man..And like many other dark crimes that go unnoticed this heinous crime too,by and large,went unnoticed..

With his bleeding head,with his non cooperative old age and with his dying hunger crippling his movements,the shocked poor old man was desperately waiting in that bus stop for "a little humanity" to come forward and offer him some relief from his physical pain and mental agony…

In a way he was offering his prayers to the Invisible to give him relief from this sin filled treacherous world by granting him immediate death..

What a painful condition for anyone to live with..

But..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Humanity O' Humanity Where Have You Been..?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I started questioning myself..

…

But..

Unfortunately..

I was..

Not aware..

That..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Unable to live in such a barbaric world…**

 _._

 _Where exploitation is a fundamental right,_

 _._

 _Where people with emotions are called stupids,_

 _._

 _Where rich become richer and poor the poorest,_

 _._

 _Where everything,except mother's love,is polluted,_

 _._

 _Where there's no love lost between family members,_

 _._

 _Where cynical are personalities and cynical are their minds,_

 _._

 _Where one can smile and smile and smile and still be a villain,_

 _._

 _Where tender children are kidnapped and held captive for a ransom,_

 _._

 _Where out of every two persons you come across,one and half are idiots,_

 _._

 _Where happiness is a distinct memory and loneliness the most dreaded disease,_

 _._

 _Where the child in every adult is disappearing and where a poignant silence is replacing the smiling face.._

 _._

 _Where unconditional love and universal brotherhood are two meaningless terms found only in Wikipedia,_

 _._

 _Where human life is valued in terms of money and human relations are traded in a barter system,_

 _._

 _Where every word uttered is misunderstood and where every opportunity is utilized to find fault with others,_

 _._

 _Where all elders are losing respect and where older parents are treated like dogs and door mats,_

 _._

 _Where women are viewed as objects of sex and where innocent girls are used as toys in the flesh trade,_

 _._

 _Where friends in the name of friendship are giving more pain than pleasure and doing more harm than good,_

 _._

 _Where marriages have become an unwritten memorandum of understanding between two hypocrites and where it's not love but silence that is ruling the marital relationships,_

 _._

 _Where one kills the other for petty gains and where young innocent wives are tortured and burnt alive,_

 _._

 _Where some fanatic bastards,in the name of religion,shoot the sweet fourteen year old Pakistani girl Malala Yousufzai in her head for fighting for her "right to education",_

 _._

 _Humanity committed suicide.._

.

.

 **Conclusion**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Human life's nothing but a short journey from the womb to the tomb,however, the journey is always alone by the traveler…A person who is born of a woman is short-lived and is full of trouble. These small acts of cruelty are being enacted, possibly unthinkingly, every day. We people are very luck to have gems, our parents. The true values of them are known by those who have lost this gem. Love your parents because as you are growing up your parents are growing old too.

.

 _O Western world's inhabitants, God's world is not a shop!_

 _What you are considering genuine, will be regarded counterfeit._

 _._

 _Your civilization will commit suicide with its own knife;_

 _The nest built on the weak branch will not be permanent, stable._

 _._

 _There are thousands of God's Lovers, who are roaming in the wilderness_

 _I shall adore the one who will be the lover of God's people_

 **Author's Note :** _It's a TS means second chapter will be posted tomorrow..._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note :**_ _Thank you so much to read and appreciate my efforts. I'm really obliged for your this act. Here's the second part. Enjoy reading!_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **EDUCATION FOR WOMEN IS NECESSARY**_

 _ **(ABSOLUTELY REAL LIFE INCIDENT)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Two men were siting on the chair having cup of tea and chit-chat. When one of them spoke,_

 _"Pankaj larkiyo ko parhane ki kya zaroorat hai. Unho ne konsa duniya fatah karni hai?"_

 _._

 _They were talking and Suraj was about to answer when a lady walked in._

 _Pankaj and Suraj got up, and saluted that lady. She was from the price controller department and an officer of BPS-18._

 _They were standing in a special low-price temporary relief bazaar and the lady whose name was Asfika was there to inspect the prices and facilities._

 _All the shopkeepers and Pankaj as well as Suraj welcomed her and were obsessed by that lady. She inspected and went back._

 _After she went, Pankaj said to Suraj,_

 _"Suraj kya tumhe nahi lagta keh tumhari beti ki bhi log issi tara izzat kare. jab wo aye to sab us ki respect me khare ho. Sab us ko ma'am ma'am bulae. Kya tume acha nahi lge ga ke koi hamari betiyo ke ane per un ke liye zameen pr bich gye. Tumhari bari beti layak hai, parhna chahti hai lakin sirf is liye nai parh saki ke tm ne mana kiya. Socha eik din wo bhi Asfika madan ki tarah bari officer bane gi aur koi aur hoga hamri jaha ko tumhari beti ke liye yu khara ho ga jaise aaj hm khare hue."_

 _._

 _Suraj realised what Pankaj said. He, then, supported his daughter to get higher studies. his daughter is now studying for medical and she is really a bright student. I hope she becomes a good reputed doctor someday._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Conclusion**_

 _Educating girls can break cycles of poverty in just one generation._

 _Educated girls stand up for their rights, marry and have children later, educate their own children, and their families and communities thrive._

 _Yet millions of girls around the world face barriers to education that boys do not._

 _Removing barriers such as early marriage, gender-based violence, domestic slavery and sex trafficking means not only a better life for girls, but a safer, healthier and more prosperous world for all._

 _No disrespect to Dr. James Emmanuel Kwegyir Aggrey who said, "If you educate a man, you educate an individual. If you educate a woman, you educate a nation."_

* * *

 _ **YE BANDAY MITTI KE BANDAY**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _A small girl of age group 6-8 standing scared, held captive under two armed terrorists. their leader instructing all his men who have taken a village under their custody._

 _One of the terrorist has a rocket launcher ready to launch and BOOM!_

 _ **.**_

 _ **PEHLE MAAN SE KUCH PUCHA HAI**_

 _ **.**_

 _Three jeeps of army forces with bravo soldiers heading towards a helipad..._

 _ **.**_

 _ **BAAHON MEIN BAAP KA JUTA HAI**_

 _ **.**_

 _All of them jump down making a loud sound of strike in the quiet atmosphere..._

 _ **.**_

 _ **KAI CHAL MEIN KHUB RAWANI HAI**_

 _ **.**_

 _With quick steps they head towards a helicopter ready to fly..._

 _ **.**_

 _ **KAANDHE PER NAHI JAWANI HAI**_

 _ **.**_

 _The determined faces of army soldiers sitting in helicopters are shown..._

 _ **.**_

 _ **JIS KAAN CHALE HEIN CHEHRE SE**_

 _ **.**_

 _Back in the village many of the villager including mothers, babies, fathers, brothers and sisters sitting crying..._

 _ **.**_

 _ **WO KAAM ZARURI KAGTA HAI**_

 _ **.**_

 _one man in his late nineties dragged by two terrorists, BANG, BANG, BANG, and he is dead..._

 _ **.**_

 _ **ANKHON MEIN DEKHA JAB US NE**_

 _ **.**_

 _The whole atmosphere of village is filled by terror and terror and terror..._

 _ **.**_

 _ **PEGHAM ZARURI LAGTA HAI**_

 _ **.**_

 _Back to the army helicopters plans are made for attack.._

 _ **.**_

 _ **KITNA PIARA HOGA WO BHE**_

 _ **.**_

 _The head terrorist goes towards the captives and snatches a boy of 8 from his beloved father..._

 _ **.**_

 _ **JIS KEH LIYE SARA KARTA HAI**_

 _ **.**_

 _That father left to cry over his bad luck..._

 _ **.**_

 _ **TERA HE SAHARA HAI IS KO**_

 _ **.**_

 _The army helicopter land on a rocky place and soldiers get down..._

 _ **.**_

 _ **BAQI KO SAHARA KARTA HAI**_

 _ **.**_

 _The army men taking their positions and,,,_

 _ **.**_

 _ **YE BANDAY MITTI KE BANDAY**_

 _ **.**_

 _10 - 12 soldiers firing towards the guard terrorists.._

 _ **.**_

 _ **YE JHANDAY MITTI KE JHANDAY**_

 _ **.**_

 _Shoot out starts between truth and untruth..._

 _ **.**_

 _ **YE JAEN ONCHE TAREY TAK**_

 _ **.**_

 _Army men taking cover and proceeding ahead..._

 _ **.**_

 _ **CHAND KE PAAR KINARRE TAK**_

 _ **.**_

 _Two soldiers inside to encounter terrorists and BANG, BANG, BANG ..._

 _ **.**_

 _ **YE BANDAY MITTI KE BANDAY**_

 _ **.**_

 _The ECG line of terrorists STRAIGHT...No heartbeat because they have no heart.._

 _ **.**_

 _ **YE JHANDAY MITTI KE JHANDAY**_

 _ **.**_

 _proceeding_ _ahead the two army men discovering a group of 4 - 5 children tied with dynamites..._

 _ **.**_

 _ **YE JAEN ONCHE TAREY TAK**_

 _ **.**_

 _One ahead to kill rest and one to diffuse the bomb..._

 _ **.**_

 _ **CHAND KE PAAR KINARRE TAK**_

 _ **.**_

 _Outside_ _shoot out... bullets, shells, shoot voice and terror..._

 _ **.**_

 _ **YE BANDAY MITTI KE BANDAY**_

 _ **.**_

 _One soldier sees a small child standing in the battle field looking quite scared..._

 _ **.**_

 _ **YE JHANDAY MITTI KE JHANDAY**_

 _ **.**_

 _His companions giving him cover saves the child..._

 _ **.**_

 _ **BAAZ PARON SE KAB URTA HAI**_

 _ **.**_

 _All the army men proceeding ahead killing the heartless people..._

 _ **.**_

 _ **BAAZ KA DIL HAI JO URTA HAI**_

 _ **.**_

 _More and more terrorists but only these 12 are much for them..._

 _ **.**_

 _ **TEZ HAWA SE DARNA KESA**_

 _ **.**_

 _Gun shoots from behind, left-right and front..._

 _ **.**_

 _ **DIL HE AESE KAB MURTA HAI**_

 _ **.**_

 _Not a single shade of trepidation in the determined faces..._

 _ **.**_

 _ **IN KE APNE KOI NAAM NAHI**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **IK NAAM KE SAEY PAKKE HAIN**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **HER GHAR ME IN KI REHTI HAI**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **IK MAA NE JIS KE BACHE HAIN**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **JAB RAAT AKELI HO AAE**_

 _ **.**_

 _After clearing the stooges the army men proceeding to the compound..._

 _ **.**_

 _ **YE TAB SURAJ KE SATH RAHE**_

 _ **.**_

 _To their surprise the head terrorist with AK-47 Kalashnikov and M67 grenade..._

 _ **.**_

 _ **JAB MUSHKIL BHI HO GHABRAI**_

 _ **.**_

 _Terrorist in power due to the hostages and the children tied with bombs and army men's hand off the trigger and guns down..._

 _ **.**_

 _ **IN KE HATHO ME HATK RAHE**_

 _ **.**_

 _On the other hand,,,_

 _The soldier with the trembling hands cut of the wires attached with the timer_

 _and_

 _and_

 _and_

 _BOMB DIFFUSED..._

 _"Area to secure, Sir"_

 _"I, repeat, area to secure, Sir"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **YE BANDAY MITTI KE BANDAY**_

 _ **YE JHANDAY MITTI KE JHANDAY**_

 _ **.**_

 _Heard by others through radio transmitters and guns re-loaded..._

 _ **.**_

 _ **YE JAEN ONCHE TAREY TAK**_

 _ **CHAND KE PAAR KINARRE TAK**_

 _ **.**_

 _BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG._

 _ **.**_

 _ **YE BANDAY MITTI KE BANDAY**_

 _ **YE JHANDAY MITTI KE JHANDAY**_

 _ **.**_

 _The header of terrorist to hell death..._

 _ **.**_

 _ **YE JAEN ONCHE TAREY TAK**_

 _ **.**_

 _All the villager coming out with children in army men's arm and joy and happiness of success with glittering eyes..._

 _ **.**_

 _ **CHAND KE PAAR KINARRE TAK**_

 _ **.**_

 _The army men embracing each other and congratulating for the big success..._

 _ **.**_

 _ **YE BANDAY MITTI KE BANDAY**_

 _ **.**_

 _The army men loading dead bodies on jeeps..._

 _ **.**_

 _ **YE JHANDAY MITTI KE JHANDAY**_

 _ **.**_

 _Going back with the good wishes of villagers and pride for nation..._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Conclusion**_

 _ **.**_

 _When I first heard it I was attracted to this national Song and it indeed has an affect on us.. wrote for my personal sooth. We should pay tribute to those who don't carry for their lives for saving others. How lucky are those mothers who have such bright brats. Dear readers, please, stand up and three cheers for them._

 _._

 _Untruth conceals in various masks but Truth and God are both unique:_

 _There canʹt be pool ʹtwixt good and bad—This fact is known from times antique._

 _._

 _ **Author's Note :** Thanks for reading again and my motto is not to win. just to share my thoughts with you. _

_1\. Don't neglect your old aged parents. Remember one day you could also be in their place._

 _2\. Educate a women to get a better nation._

 _3\. Pay tribute for those who care for your safety._

 _Take care,_

 _Regards,_

 _Innovative143CID_


End file.
